Time Turner - Second Generation
by Daisy Jackson
Summary: James, Al, Rose, Alice, and more of our favorite Harry Potter characters go back in time! Sorry Story is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters or settings from the story all of them are from Harry Potter by JK Rowling.**

 **Ok just to let you know I got the inspiration for this story from kaykeeboo, sorry if the chapters are short and feel free to send me any ideas! Please no flames, this is my first story! Sorry if my amount of characters is a little large but the second generation is very large I left out anyone that wasn't necessary to the story. I would have had a character named Alexa Wood but there are enough characters as it is. The main characters will be Rose, James, Al/Albus, Scorpius, Alice, the others are there out of necessity.**

 **Chapter 1 The Meeting at the Ministry.**

Rose Weasley - August 17, 2020

Our gang (meaning Lily, James, and Albus Potter, Hugo and I, Alice Longbottom, Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, Victoire, and Dominique Weasley (Bill and Fleur), and Fred and Roxanne Weasley (George and Angelina)) were all in 12 Grimmauld place for the night because our parents were all at a conference at the ministry, of course Teddy was only there because of Victoire. Al, Fred, James, and Scorpius were all fidgeting in the corner about something, I really wanted to know what had them all silenced, a noise boy is annoying but at least then you know there normal, whatever gets them down to a whisper is never good. Lily and Hugo were talking about some school stuff, Victoire and Teddy were off to themselves, what a shock! And Alice and Roxanne were talking about some Ravenclaw boy.

I slowly, nervously walk over to the boys.

"What are you doing?" I blurt out suddenly sending the boy back ten feet in the air. As the boys jumped in surprise a small gold trinket leaped into the air from James' hand landing on the floor with a loud band before a golden light shoot out at them all.

The room spun around, and around again until it halted to a complete stop sending us all flying.

"The the heck was that!" Roxanna yelled. All the boys looked and James as turned around to pick up the object.

"A TIME TURNER," I shouted recognizing the object, "You sent us back it time!"


	2. Chapter 2

**In the last chapter the time turner brought them back to the beginning of the 5th book when Harry, Hermione, Ron, ect. were all in Grimmauld place before the start of school.**

 **Chapter 2 Introduction**

 **August 17, 1995 - Harry**

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER" Roared many unidentified voices from upstairs. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Sirius, Lupin, and I all hurried up the stairs of the old house to see wear the shouting was coming from, because it definitely wasn't Sirius' mother this time. We stumbled into a room upstairs now full of strangers all about my age.

"Dad? Mum?" Five of the strangers asked looking at me Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, before the boy with the blue hair looked and Lupin and fainted.

"Teddy!" a girl said leaning over the blue haired boy, who apparently was Teddy.

"Who are you?" Lupin asked him and Sirius with their wands up. A girl close to my age answered.

"My name is Rose Weasley, do you mind telling us what year it is?" Ron and Ginny seemed confused. I stared at all the people in the room, all of which had a tint of red in there hair except for a boy that looked a lot like Malfoy and the blue haired boy Teddy.

"1995, how did you get in without Dumbledore telling you about it?" They all stared at a boy that looked similar to me except with a tint of red in his messy black hair. Another boy that looked similar to the first only with a bit more red in his hair decided to start the conversation up again.

"James you've taken us back 25 years to 1995. 1995! Dad was, or is your age in 1995, actually his birthday is in September so his only 14, but still!"

"Boys we can't just appear in 1995, you remember what happened before summer break the year before don't you!" When neither of the boys the girl, Rose, that looked vaguely like Hermione started talking again, "Oh you're both stupid! That's the year Vol- wait we shouldn't say his name in this time, he who must not be named returned!" The boy's eye jerked open as if remembering something and looked ashamed for pointless bickering.

"Sorry no one else bothered to introduce themselves." Rose said more to her group than to ours.

"Oh, right," Said the first boy, "I'm James Potter, his is my brother Albus, and my sister Lily." The boy James motioned to the second boy and a girl in the back. Everyone else said there names as the boy Teddy started to come to delighting the girl, Victoire.

"I had the strangest dream, I saw..." His voice trailed off and his hair turned pink when he looked at Lupin. There was still a lot of confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the chapters are so short I'm working that! This one will be very short because is from Teddy's POV.**

 **Chapter 3 Father**

 **August 17, 2020**

After the room stops spinning and we find out that we've taken a trip to the past everyone starts yelling at James, until the door bursts open. When it opens a flood of people come in, young, Mr. & Mrs. Potter, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and then my dead father. My head slowly falls back and my knees fallow until I'm unconscious.

I wake up a few minutes later convicted I just fell asleep and it was a dream. That thought vanishes from my mind when I see Victorie standing worried next to me. I look back at my father and my hair goes pink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry last Chapter was so short I'm working on making the longer!**

 **Chapter 4 Understanding**

Lupin- August 17, 2020

I stared at the children bickering in the room, the boy seemed to be a metamorphmagus at the sudden change in hair color.

"Are you a metamorphmagus?" Nymphadora asked. I just realized Tonks had joined our group upstairs.

"Yes," he said looking even paler than before Tonks joined us. I asked the boy his name since everyone else had said there nonsense names. James, Lily, and Albus Potter that just doesn't make sense.

"My name... My name is... My name is Teddy Lupin." I stare at him in shock, Teddy Lupin? These kids must be up to something.

"Where are you from?" Hermione asked.

"Where from August 17, 2020." The girl Rose announced. 2020? It can't be that 25 years in the future!

We gathered all the children down stairs still in shock. Arthur and surprisingly Dumbledore had arrived since we had all gathered upstairs. Molly who had be preparing supper turned around to find ten more children coming down the stairs than had gone up.

"Alright who are the new children that have appeared out of thin air?" Molly asked, "And will they be staying for dinner?"

"Well were from the future, 2020" said the girl with a round face, I think she said her name was Alex.

"Well if you're from the future please tell us your names and parents please." Said Dumbledore.

"I'm James Potter son of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter, well Weasley in this year, I'm going into my 5th year at Hogwarts"

"Albus Potter, Harry and Ginny, 4th year"

"Lily Potter, Harry and Ginny, 2d year"

"Rose Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, 4th year"

"Hugo, Ron and Hermione, 2d year"

"Alice Longbottom, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott."

"Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Angelina Johnson"

"Roxanne Weasley, George and Angelina"

"Victorie Weasley, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour"

"Dominique Weasley, Bill and Fleur"

"Teddy Lupin, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks" After hearing the last name I avoided eye contact with Nymphadora.

"Well how about we have some supper?" Moll asked and we all went down at the dinner table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Another Me**

Hermione - August 17, 2020

I looked across the table at the girl Rose that looked exactly like me only with auburn hair instead of brown, who was supposedly was my daughter.

"Does anybody want to know anything about the future, the battle against Vol- you know who?"

"Well based on the year and your ages I know at least the four of us survive." I gestured to Ginny, Harry, Ron, and myself.

"Yes," Rose agreed.

"Ok well it's really late, all of you up to bed." Mrs. Weasley announced with the lull in the conversation. All of the girls shared a large room, same with the boys.

"So what is it like it the 2000?" Ginny asked Lily.

"Well muggle technology is better." She answered and I started to drift of in the small talk wondering about how the furniture came to be.

 **Sorry the story is dulling a little bit I'm just having a hard time finding a conflict, happy to hear any of your ideas! I'll add another chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello any/everyone. I would just like to put it out there that I will not be continuing this story. It's been awhile since I've written anything and I decided to see if I can salvage any of my stories and I just don't think I can salvage it. I am considering completely rewriting it but that a big maybe. It's just been so long since I've even looked at this story and I just know I'm capable of better so I'm dropping this story.**


End file.
